Exia: Meister's Notes
by auferiee
Summary: Jadi, mengapa berkeluh-kesah? Masih banyak yang seperti Lockon Stratos di dunia ini. Masih banyak…. EDITED


**GUNDAM 00 © Bandai**

Life, in my own, similar to 'mendokusai'

'mendokusai' that resembles into 'shiawase'

…. So. How'd yours, huh?!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Thanks to __**CHan SHan, my very first reviewer, **__for the corrections._

'_Systems' are...troublesome, right?!_

**Exia: Meister's Notes**

Tidak pernah kepikiran. Sebenarnya; belum....

"Halo. Aku Sumeragi Lee Noriega, supervisor di Ptolemaios untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.... Jadi namamu-"

Bahwa wanita di depannya ini adalah kurir menuju-

"Soran- Ibrahim."

…upaya.

"Ah~ iya…tapi mulai sekarang tolong jangan gunakan nama itu."

Upaya... untuk menyadarkan pemikiran bangsa yang –dengan sangat egois– disebutnya sebagai; _Pecundang_.

_"Sekarang dan seterusnya Kau akan dipanggil dengan 'Setsuna-'. Setsuna F. Seiei...."_

_Peraturan pertama Meister: jangan sekalipun melihat buku dari covernya. Sederhana, tapi mematikan._

-ii-

"Walau kau bilang begitu, Lockon...di mataku dia masih bocah!"

_Hallelujah Haptism, laki-laki belasan tahun. __Rambut cokelat, poni yang impresif... memangnya apa yang coba dia sembunyikan di baliknya?_

"Huh. Kekanakan. Sekarang siapa yang bocah?"

_Lockon Sratos... nama yang imajinatif. Apa katanya tadi? Mampu menembak target walau dari lapisan Sratosfer? Grup ini sungguh penuh orang-orang ajaib._

"Tidak penting bocah atau bukan, Hallelujah Haptism…. Lebih dari cukup kalau dia bisa berlaku selayaknya Gundam Meister…."

_Tieria Erde. Berkacamata dan berkulit pucat. Pemikirannya terlalu masif…memangnya dia penganut paham kesempurnaan? _

_Trio impresif, imajinatif, dan masif...._

_Akankah jadi kwartet?_

"Aku. Tidak keberatan kalian acuhkan."

Ya. Yang dibutuhkannya adalah belajar menjadi Meister. Tidak ada gunanya memperdebatkan kelayakan....

Sebenarnya sedari tadi Setsuna bermaksud keluar dari lingkaran _mood _grup ini dan mempelajari banyak hal untuk GUNDAM-nya– sendirian, tentu saja.

Tapi satu tangan telah menangkapnya menuju jaring emosi yang lebih mengerikan daripada melihat saudara-saudaramu dibantai. Jaring emosi yang terkenal dengan sebutan; _ikatan baru_.

_Jaring emosi mengerikan? Bagaimana bisa?_

"Hei. Setsuna...Kau sekarang bagian dari tim kerja, lho– jangan langsung menilai kalau kami-kami ini tidak peduli padamu!"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak keberatan."

Seringai tipis. Tidak...bukan seringai! Itu senyuman.

_Diulangi, Kwartet impresif, imajinatif, masif, dan akhirnya; masokis._

"Hallelujah! Ayo main strip-poker bertiga dengan Setsuna! Ehm, mungkin Tieria juga mau ikut?!"

"Hah?! Kenapa sekarang?! dan…strip-poker?!"

"..."

"Kelakuanmu memalukan nama Meister, Lockon Stratos."

Seringai lagi. Bukan! Kali ini Lockon Stratos terbahak!

Kapan ya, terakhir kali mengawasi seseorang yang mulutnya terbuka sampai seperti itu....

"...jangan kaku begitu dong, Tieria! Ayo, ayo! sebelum paman Ian Vashti menyuruh Setsuna bermain-main dengan perangkat Exia~"

_Pria yang terlalu santai! Terlalu santai…. __Tipe yang identik dengan K.I.A.(1)_

_Himbauan keempat agar menjadi Meister yang awas: waspadalah dengan codename– [Lockon Stratos]. __Pria yang takkan segan-segan merobek bajumu kalau Kau tak mau menuruti kemauannya melepas pakaian saat jadi tim yang kalah poker._

-ii-

Luka terbakar, luka tembak, luka koyak, gegar otak, patah tulang, tertusuk panah berkarat... setelah terbiasa mengalami hal-hal luar biasa yang menguatkan fisik dan mental itu, Kau akan menjadi sangat asing dengan satu hal sederhana. Sama persis dialami Kamal Majirif a.k.a Setsuna F. Seiei kali ini; _saat setiap kalimatmu didengarkan dengan sungguh-sungguh_.

Baginya yang jarang menumpahkan perasaan, bertemu dengan Marina Ismail adalah ajang pembuktian. Entah atas dasar apa dia langsung bisa mengungkit kebobrokan masa lalu Kurdish di depan gadis Azadistan ini....

Bagaimana dia bisa membuka mulut, dan bagaimana Marina Ismail menatapnya dengan pandangan prihatin– adalah sekelumit kemenangan bagi Kurdish atas Azadistan. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah kemenangan personal....Kurdish sendiri sudah lebih dulu lebur sebelum ada yang mau mendengarkan.

"Setsuna, letakkan senjatamu. Mari bertikai dengan cerdas, kurangi pertumpahan darah...,"

Setsuna mengawasi Marina yang memunggunginya untuk membungkuk pada sesuatu, "...lihat, di tengah padang gersang ini saja bisa tumbuh satu Krisan! Masih ada harapan untuk negeri ini!"

"Sebelumnya lihat pada dirimu sendiri– Marina Ismail...," yang dipanggil, mendongak pada Setsuna setelah melihat-lihat hasil temuannya, "... apa bagusnya memasang tampang seperti itu saat melihat Krisan?"

Marina Ismail, mulutnya membentuk senyuman tapi alisnya menyatu.

_Apa bagus, memandang Krisan dengan tampang seperti itu?_

"Apa ini semacam pertanyaan bagiku, Setsuna?"

"Iya. Itu kalau Kau bisa menjawabnya...."

"Hmm, kalau boleh pertanyaanmu akan kujawab saat Krisan-Krisan lainnya tumbuh–"

"Itu, kapan?"

Marina tersenyum lagi, tapi alisnya sudah tidak menyatu.

"Saat Kau dan semuanya percaya Krisan juga bisa tumbuh subur di daerah berpasir!"

_...dan Setsuna hanya menjawab dengan dengusan._

_Pelajaran Meister keduabelas: hentikan berargumentasi dengan wanita. Mereka lebih memilih intuisi daripada intelegensi. _

-ii-

Definisi musuh yaitu;

manusia penolak kewajaran yang tengah kauperjuangkan,

manusia yang tahu kelemahanmu,

dan manusia psikopat yang membuatmu muak.

Jika definisi itu diterapkan pada Setsuna, praktis dia memiliki banyak musuh– kenal maupun tidak.

Tapi, 'kewajaran' yang tengah dia perjuangkan tidaklah begitu berbeda dengan manusia pada umumnya. Dengan kata lain kewajibannya melawan musuh penolak kewajaran akan minus nominal kewajiban manusia lain yang sependapat kalau dunia ini butuh kedamaian mutlak.

_Plus_, manusia psikopat merupakan pemilihan musuh yang paling tidak kreatif!

Bisa dikatakan, hampir seluruh penghuni bumi sudah psikopat dari sananya tergantung bagaimana orang itu menunjukkan keabnormalan di depan massa; diam-diam atau terang-terangan– maupun psikopat dalam arti mengkhianati diri serta psikopat dalam arti memperoleh gengsi.... Yang manapun, Setsuna _mungkin_ sudah terbantu oleh kehadiran para anti-psikopat a.k.a manusia-manusia pemerhati kejujuran dan keadilan.

Terakhir, _manusia yang tahu kelemahanmu_... dan sering disalahartikan sebagai _teman_.

Bukankah itu berarti perbedaan teman dan musuh hanya setipis membran bimolekuler? Lagi-lagi asumsi ini sebanding dengan berapa banyak batasan-batasan yang bisa Kau buat sebagai benteng pertahanan diri. Setsuna memilih: _jangan mudah percaya pada orang._ Sedikit lebih bijaksana daripada: _hati-hati pada orang yang menyapamu dengan ramah, padahal baru pertama ketemu._

Ali Al-Sarchez mungkin memiliki definisi psikopat dan penolak kewajaran stadium parah– tapi dengan fatalnya dia tidak tahu kelemahan Setsuna; setidaknya setelah Setsuna bukan lagi bocah gerilyawan Kurdish dan bukan lagi bocah yang mau disuruh membunuh orang-orang yang dianggapnya berharga. Dengan minus kategori 'tahu kelemahan lawan', maka Al-Sarchez bisa dikatakan sebagai _musuh_.

Setsuna F. Seiei seorang Mistress, pilot Exia, rela memendam idealisme masa lalunya demi menjadi biang keonaran baru untuk menggoyahkan sistem stabil yang monoton oleh kepalsuan. Bagaimana seorang Al-Sarchez bisa tidak puas?! Anak hasil uji coba cuci-otaknya telah berhasil menjadi pribadi yang matang dengan penghancuran dan keputus-asaan. Bocah itu... bisa jadi _musuh_ yang hebat.

Jadi ternyata– duo labil ini sudah menandai takdir masing-masing sebagai lawan yang harus dibasmi.

"Bocah Kurdish, eh?"

Senyum kemenangan terkembang dari sesosok dalam kokpit _Flag _merah.

Sementara itu Setsuna, dari dalam Exia, hanya bisa berteriak, "Ali Al-Sarchez!"

_..._

_Apa dia musuh?_

–_Tentu saja! dia membunuh!_–

_Kalau begitu, aku juga sama...musuh bagi kenalan orang-orang yang kubunuh!_

–_Tapi kau lain! kau tidak menikmatinya_–

_Sejak kapan alasan itu menjadi pembenaran?_

–_Hah! Sejak Kau membunuh orangtuamu, tentu!_–

_..._

_Jadi. Sebenarnya...musuh itu apa?_

–_Dirimu sendiri_–

_Pelajaran menjadi Mistress, nomor delapanbelas: kenali musuhmu._

-ii-

Setsuna F. Seiei a.k.a Soran Ibrahim.

Atau Kamal Majirif.

Atau GUNDAM Meister; pilot Exia.

Apapun itu sudah tidak penting.

Membuang dan kehilangan nama itu sepele jika dibandingkan dengan kehilangan orangtua, jiwa, kerabat, teman, sahabat. Benar, benar….

"Hei, Setsuna~ apa Kau, sudah menemukan jawaban atas... dunia menjengkelkan... ini?! Lihat… lihat~ sudah kucoba meraih bulatan biru menyedihkan itu.... Hah~ mengesalkan sekali ya…tanganku– masih kurang lebar, aku–masih–belum–bisa–meraihnya... bumi...."

"Lockon Stratos!"

_Neil Dylandy a.k.a Lockon Stratos, yang memilih untuk tidak membuang namanya._

_Benar 'kan..._

_Dia tipe ideal untuk prajurit K.I.A....(1)_

_Peraturan penting nomor duapuluh untuk para Meister: jangan merencanakan kematianmu sendiri sebelum seluruh misi selesai._

-ii-

Tieria Erde bisa saja menyalahkan pilot Exia.

Terserah, karena saat ini dia tidak bertindak sebagai pilot Exia.

Dia adalah seorang teman; yang kehilangan teman.

Feldt si rambut merah yang memeluk Haro sambil menangis...memasang tampang sama seperti Marina Ismail saat membicarakan _Krisan_....

Sepertinya nyaman juga, memasang tampang begitu.

"Setsuna juga– apa tidak ada yang ingin kaukirimi surat?"

Feldt menatapnya dari dalam kokpit Dynames, yang dua jam sebelumnya masih diduduki Lockon Stratos (Lockon dengan salah satu tatapan di balik penutup mata seakan memberi impresi; 'aku juga ikut bertempur!').... Waktu adalah kesenjangan kenangan yang kalau tidak berharga– juga cukup mengesalkan. Coba tadi dia bisa mencegah Lockon duduk di kokpit itu!

"...tidak ada."

"Oh. Menyedihkan sekali…."

"...iya, ya...."

Sebenarnya Setsuna tidak identik dengan bahasa surat karena terlalu banyak ekspresi semu dari gaya penulisannya– refleksi dari ketidakmatangan kehendak. Lagipula dia hanya ingin didengarkan, bukan _dibaca_…. Ya, _didengarkan_!

Tapi Setsuna bergeming pada satu orang, gadis yang sejauh ini bisa bertahan mendengarkan:_ Marina Ismail._

_Apa wanita itu, selain mau mendengarkan– juga masih mau membaca?!_

_Catatan keduapuluhsatu: temukan seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat sampah. Lebih baik perempuan, karena dia bisa mendengarkan dan mau membaca._

-ii-

"Jadi, Haro...dia melawan Ali Al-Sarchez?!"

Haro yang tidak diberi kemampuan menanggapi rangsangan kumulatif penanya, tidak merespon apapun. Haro hanya membiarkan Setsuna mengutak-atik kabel memorinya dalam diam.

"Ali Al-Sarchez... dia balas dendam pada laki-laki itu? Lalu mati?!"

Balas dendam lalu mati.

Kalimat itu terpantul menyedihkan di ruang kosong di otaknya.

_Balas dendam, lalu mati!_

Sebenarnya bukan kematian yang konyol, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang pengorbanan.

Itu bukannya kompensasi mengada-ada hanya karena Lockon adalah _sahabat_nya yang berharga, bukan... karena– bagaimanapun, Ali Al-Sarchez adalah _musuh_ mereka semua. Bukan _musuh_ Lockon seorang. Setidaknya Lockon telah–

_Tapi tetap saja...._

_Realita Meister nomor duapuluhdua: GUNDAM Meister adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak korban persembahan bagi pertumbuhan Krisan-Krisan baru di padang pasir._

-ii-

Legenda terciptanya satu 'kewajaran' adalah dari ribuan pengorbanan.

Jadi, mengapa berkeluh-kesah?

Masih banyak yang seperti Lockon Stratos di dunia ini. Masih banyak, bahkan lebih banyak dari 'ribuan'….

'_kan?_

_Yea… Mission: Incomplete_

**Die Kurte Diktionarie: (1) K.I.A = Killed In Action**

**_Bottom_ PELACUR (PELaku CURhat) (A//N) ??? nyasar**

**Auferiee**: Nyaahaa~~~ (jambak rambut) Huwee~ TTwTT Satu kata: Ancur! Beberapa kata: Gue bikin cerita apa'an neeeh????!! Ngaco! Ngaco!

**Setsuna**: ..... (baca seluruh Meister's notes. by: Author sambil melotot)

**Auferiee**: (meluk-meluk gak jelas, langsung tembak ditempat) Gomen, Soran-kun! (ngangkat tangan yang berlubang-lubang) Tapi luh ya…sok melankolis buanget tahu!! Gue benci karakter cowok begitu! Bikin gemes! makanya gue buat yang nggak sengsara-sengsara amat, tapi dasarnya gak tegaan, yasud…dibuat lebih gak jelas! (?!) (dipanah pake paku karatan) Anyway…ada yang 'menggerayangi' fandom GUNDAM 00 gak yak?! Ini satu-satunya fandom dimana gue bisa nulis serius (yang kayak gitu serius??)

**Setsuna**: …. (tangan masih gatel mau menampar si author)

**Auferiee**: Lagi-lagi Gomen…yang nggak liat animenya mungkin pada nggak ngerti segala maksud-kaitan-runtutan-permainan kata-kata Gue… _ngaku nggak?!_ yang ngakunya bisa ngerti, berarti sama edannya dengan author! (Mohoahahahaha–seneng bisa menjebak orang-). Tapi jujur buanget: Gue paling nggak suka GUNDAM version 2002-an (SEED, SEED~Destiny, 00, dan sejenisnya)!! terlalu drama, choy!! Idola Gue tentu aja masih Wing~ tapi lagi-lagi…nggak PeDe nulis fict anime fave-Gue~! (penyakit parno). Makanya, fict ini beneran malah jadi- *mrinding* DRAMA banget TTATT…Benci! Benci! Tapi apa boleh buat, sebagai manusia biadab (??) Gue dengan senengnya menerima kritikan super pedes dari senior **Nijyuuyon**_ (itu beneran umur sampeyan toh? yokei! mulai sekarang, mohon kritikannya lagi dan lagi sampai Saya muak bikin fict yak!)_, trus dengan lancangnya nekat diupload di FFN. Wuoh! Tolong hentikan niat Gue (minjem kata fave-nya Alluka Niero) me-_nista_-i fandom GUNDAM. WUOOOOHHHH!!! (keliling kamar, setengah-telanjang).

**Setsuna**: ......(siap-siap stunt gun)

**Lockon (bangkit dari semesta- dia 'kan nggak dikubur!)**

: Mbak Author~ PROTES!! Kok bisa-bisanya Saya mengusulkan permainan mesum begitu?! Hayo, tanggung juawab! (nggebrak leptopnya Author)

**Auferiee **: Maaf, Masnya... (nyambar leptop yang udah penyok sambil nangis-nangis) Saya tidak menerima kritik semacam itu. Namanya juga fanfict! FAN!! FIKSI!!! unleashed yer IMAGINATIONs, _that _based from OWN perceptions, _that_ resemble yer BASIC intuitions OF personality AFFAIRs and CRAZYNESSes!! Nah, lhoh…. Kesimpulannya; Gue gila 'kan?! Berkompromi sama orang gila itu buang waktu. Sana deh! syuh…syuh!

**Lockon & Setsuna (naik ke GUNDAM masing-masing)**

: _-Bip-_ _Ptolemaios…begin massacre?_

**Sumeragi**: _-Bzzt-_ _Aye…aye, Dynames, Exia. Countdown three…two…_

**Auferiee**: Wah, seru tuh. Gue bakal diapain yak? Oh. Sebelum tubuh berceceran, punya satu permintaan….

_-one-_

Review?

_-matur nuwun-_


End file.
